1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to data stream management. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to automated management of a data stream based on demographic profile information of an individual.
2. Background Information
Data streams, such as radio and television programs, constantly permeate the environments inhabited by individuals. Oftentimes, it is desirable to censor or manage the content of such data streams based upon the individuals that are receiving the data streams. For example, it is typically desirable to censor offensive or inappropriate content in a television program when the television program is being viewed by a minor. Additionally, in a further example, it is often desirable to tailor the content of advertisements in a radio signal or television program to the audience that is receiving the advertisements.
Presently, individuals are able to censor the content of data streams based upon user defined settings. For example, with respect to television programs, an individual is able to block the viewing of a particular program or channel by locking the program or channel that the individual desires to block. Additionally, individuals are able to restrict the viewing of a particular channel or program via parental control settings.
Advertisers and broadcasters are presently able to tailor the content of advertisements to an audience of a particular radio or television program based upon audience measurement studies. For example, Nielsen Media Research monitors television programs viewed by representative individuals and collects user submitted surveys in an effort to determine the size and composition of an audience that views a particular television program. Thereafter, advertisers and broadcasters are able to tailor the content of advertisements to an estimated target audience based on the results of the monitoring and the surveys.